When Two Dreams Become One
by Seventh Sage
Summary: Doom is approaching, and two young spellcasters can feel the danger. Chaos is insistent in his love, but Dark is unsure. What happens... when Dark is suddenly taken away? Yaoi, Chaos Mage x Dark Magician
1. Dreams That Do Not Fade

WHEEEEEE! Yet another fic! 

Yugi: And it's… O_O I'm not the main character?!

Ari: Nope. 'Tis my dear, beloved Darkie-Chan.

Dark: ^_^

Ari: And Sage's dear, beloved Chaos-Chan.

Chaos: *blinks* Why am I here?

Ari: And now… Someone needs to say the disclaimer. KI!

Ki: Hai?

Ari: Disclaimer.

Ki: Alright. Ari does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. She does, however, own several copies of the Dark Magician card. And she WILL try to get the Chaos Mage card when it comes out, although she probably won't have enough money to.

Ari: *sulks* That's too much information. They don't need to know how broke I am.

Ki: ^_^ Anyway! This story will contain yaoi, between Dark Magician and Chaos Mage (Magician of Black Chaos). ^^

Ari: *smiles* See? Ki's nice. *huggles Ki* My favourite! And oh yes, Ki does belong to me. Actually, he belongs to his lover, Ryu, but they both belong to me…

Yugi: On to the fic… At least I'm mentioned…

Yami: *smirks* I get a rather large part. Later.

Ari: Hai, hai… Oh! I almost forgot to mention… This fic is dedicated to SAGE-CHAN! Thankies, Sage-Chan, for beta-reading this! And you're the BEST! ^_^ I WUV YOU! (Don't take it the wrong way, people… ^^')

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter One 

         _Dreams That Do Not Fade_

_~haruka na hoshizora ni yume wa mada miemasu ka?~_

~Can you still see your dreams in the distant, starry night?~

_~osanai ano hi yori azaya desu ka?~_

~Are they more vivid than they were when you were little?~

   "Mahado."

   I refused to look up from my work, and signed my name with a flourish on the dry, wilted sheepskin parchment, sprinkling on a pinch of sand to keep the ink from running. Red ink of blood. Red ink of love… Yes, I was Mahado, priest to the young Pharaoh, Yami. I was in love… In love with _him_…

   "With who? The Pharaoh? I think he has completely fallen for that little slave, Yugi. You do not stand a chance."

   I gave him an irritated glance. He knew perfectly well that I feel only respect and loyalty for our Pharaoh. But, of course, he did not know who I love. He was not supposed to know. "Would you stop reading my mind?"

   He laughed and ran a hand through his long raven hair, the other resting on the back of my chair, playfully twirling tendrils of my violet hair around his long, slim fingers. I shivered pleasantly and tried to keep him from noticing.

   "Oh, so you enjoy this?" he teased, his voice low and breathy. "Hmmm, Mahado darling?"

   I hated it when he did this. Hated it… and loved it. Just like how I hated and loved him. Hated him, because he was perpetually better than me. Hated him, because I loved him. Loved him, despite being a guy. Loved him, despite the promise to hate him. Loved him, despite all our differences. Loved him, despite his insistent flirtations with me – and with everyone else. Or perhaps because of it…

   "Leave me alone! I'm working!" I snapped, and immediately regretted my actions. The hurt was gone from his eyes now, but it was there a few seconds ago. I did not realize until now, that I had spun to face him. Eyes wide, I tried to back away.

   Slow. I was too slow. He was faster, stronger. His arms encircled my waist as his lips captured mine.

   "Mmmmm, leggo…" I protested weakly. He always left me weak, barely able to stand.

   Surprisingly, he did. He withdrew completely, leaving me no support. I collapsed onto my chair. What was he _doing_ to me?

   "We need to train." His voice was serious, the smile gone from his face. He was done with joking, with flirting. I would not become his today. "The thief Bakura is in this area. We would need our powers before long. You, as Priest of the Pharaoh; and I, as the Master of the Mages. You can feel it as well as I, Mahado. We would need to be much stronger if we – and the Pharaoh – wish to live."

   I nodded. It was true. Darkness was approaching. We could not escape, only fight. And to fight, we had not the power.

   "But we will!" He has once again read my mind. "Come with me! W will train together. Combined, no one can destroy us."

   So cheerful, so optimistic… But there was something in his eyes. He could see something. Why would he not tell me? I knew. It was dangerous. He wanted to keep me safe. I sighed. "I am no child, Chaos. I am a Priest in charge of guarding Pharaoh Akunamkanon's tomb!"

   He laughed. "Chaos? Do you call me that too now, Mahado dear?" He ran a finger down my jaw line, and I shivered again.

   "You have never told anyone of your name," I complained. "By what else shall I call you?"

   "Oh?" He raised an eyebrow. "Then why don't' I call you 'Dark'? Hmmm, sweetheart? My dark and mysterious little love?"

   I shook off his arms, which had somehow encircled me. "I am neither yours, nor little, nor your love." Flirt… He was flirting again. One day, I would not be able to hold back. One day, his warm body, so insistently pressed against mine, would drive me mad. Sometimes, I think that would be a good thing.

   "But I can always dream…" His mouth was by my ear, hot breaths tickling the sensitive skin. "Can't I, Mahado? Dark…? I have long ago established my dreams. Can you still see yours? Are they brighter, more vivid than before? Or… have they faded beyond recognition? My dreams still appear as a rainbow of myriad colours. Do yours…?"

   I hesitated. What was my dream? I could not remember. Did I ever have one? I must have, sometime in my childhood. Faded. Yes. Like a picture bleached by the burning sun, tossed and eroded in sandstorms, the last semblance of reality washed away by the rare torrential rain. Beyond recognition, beyond recall… Leaving behind only proof of its passing. No memories…

   "We must train!" I muttered harshly, pushing him away. Though I did not look at him, I could imagine his smirks. Each day, I was becoming more and more _his_. What scared me the most was that I no longer minded…

   "Yes, sweet Mahado. We can't allow you to be hurt, now, can we? You are too dear… at least to me." Was he joking again? I did not think so. There was a level of seriousness, an intensity never before shown. I was so confused.

   Ra, what was he doing to me?

   An emerald bream shot from the end of my staff, breaking the crystal into pieces as it fell. I smiled smugly at him. But he was smirking. Very widely. Ah. He was probably going to—

   Faster than the eye could follow, he shattered each piece of the crystal into smithereens.

   "Show off," I grumbled. I did not mean it, of course. I admired him very much. Admired… Loved…

   He sauntered towards me, the self-satisfied smile playing at his lips. My heart thumped wildly. What was he planning to do? I wish I could read his mind, the way he read mine.

   Without warning, my breath was cut off. I could not move, as I was sandwiched between a brick wall and… him. He crushed me to him, his warm, strong body, his lips on mind, ravaging. Heat, passions… I could not think straight. My mind was… chaos. Chaos. Him. The magician of chaos.

   "I like that name," he laughed, removing his lips for a second. I had a split second to try to regain my thoughts.

   I failed horribly, of course.

   "It's missing something," he breathed. His voice, so husky… "Not just chaos… Something more."

   Dark chaos. Black chaos. Yes. Put a piece of me into his name. Just like he was taking a piece of my mind, my innocence… my heart. His lips were demanding, unrelenting, making me want him, need him.

   His hands roamed my body, running over spots that I did not even know were sensitive. I moaned into his mouth, unable to help myself. If he continued, we might… we would… we…

   He was tugging at the base of my shirt, his hands slipping under. His hands, warm… His fingertips were dancing across bare skin. Each time he touched me, my back arched towards him, my arms crushing him to me.

   Training… We were supposed to be training! Not, not…

   "Not what?" he whispered, his breath tickling my ear. "Why can we not enjoy life, enjoy these fleeting moments?"

   I had no answer. He now possessed my soul, though I have yet to admit it to him.


	2. Passion of My Heart

Heh… Time to post this chappy now… I actually had it written about half a week ago. *smiles innocently* But this time, I actually have a good reason for not posting this earlier. *nod nod* This time, it's not just 'cause I want to wait for people to review, 'cause I know no one's gonna read this anyway. The main reason is that Sage left for a few days and I want to wait until she returns. ^_^ 'Cause it IS dedicated to her… 

Ahem, anyway… Onto the disclaimer… Today, our disclaimer-saying person will be… KENSHIN!

Kenshin: Oro? @_@

Ari: Hai, hai, you…

Kenshin: -_-; Ari doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. She doesn't own me either, although she does own a pin of me… She also owns a few copies of the Dark Magician card (she has 3, and her brother has 2), and several posters and wallscrolls…

Ari: Hai… You don't have to give them a list of everything I have…

Kenshin: Oro… This fanfic contains yaoi, as said on the last chapter, between Dark Magician and Chaos Mage (Magician of Black Chaos).

Ari: Arigatou! Oh, and I forgot to mention in the last chappy… The little italicized words at the beginning of the chappy are bits of lyrics to the song Scarlet (Sukaretto) from the anime Ayashi no Ceres. ^_^ So, go look up the lyrics if you're wondering what I'm planning next. 

^_^ Anyway! As said before, this story is dedicated to the amazing, wonderful Sage. ^_^ Sage-Chan, you're the BEST! ^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter Two 

         _Passion of My Heart_

_~Mune ni afurete tsunoru omoi nemuri wasurete jounetsu no iro~_

~When one forgets to put the emotions that overflow in her [his] heart to rest, they burn the colour of passion.~

   "Why can we not enjoy life, enjoy these fleeting moments?"

   He was thinking, carefully considering my question. Yet… he would not answer me. I did not expect him to answer. In fact, I would have been very surprised, had he a plausible reason for this.

   I considered reading his mind. I did that quite frequently and freely. Was it wrong? Perhaps. But he had never truly protested. Yet now… My mind touched his… and I withdrew. I was… scared. Terrified of what I might find.

   "We… exist to protect." That was not what he originally intended to say, I could tell. His eyes were still dazed, his lips half-open and panting. I smirked lightly. He was still in my arms. Beautiful Mahado… Mine…

   He sensed someone approaching at the same time as me, and quickly pushed me away, blushing deeply and earning another smirk. Cute. Adorable. He acted so tough, yet he would still blush so cutely at the first sign of discovery.

   When the messenger came running towards us, out of breath and distressed, Dark was fixing his flowing robes and straightening the large golden relic hanging around his neck, as if reminding me of his position. Priest of the Pharaoh. Holder of the Sennen Ring. He seemed to be reminding me that he was far above my reach, whether he liked it or not. I grinned inwardly. _We shall see…_

   However, a stray thought from the messenger wiped the smile from my face, from my mind. I shook my head frantically while trying not to let Dark see. This news would either strengthen him… or break him. I feared the latter. My beloved little Mahado was still so innocent, holding onto noble ideals that seemed almost childish.

   It was then that I noticed who the messenger was, and I groaned inwardly. Mana. Dark's apprentice. It was not that I actually disliked her – she was very nice and cheerful, managing to brighten any situation, -- but she had an unnatural attraction to Mahado. _My_ Mahado. But he saw her only as a child to protect. Or so I hoped.

   "What news, Mana?" _And why are you shaking your head, Chaos?_

   I jumped. So, smart little Mahado learned to project his thoughts to me willingly. Good. That would make things a lot easier. Unless he were to read _my mind… That would be disastrous._

   She hesitated, sensing my unease. She knew as well as I that her message would upset him greatly. But I knew she would tell. The Pharaoh sent her. He must have, or she would not have come. Neither of us wanted Mahado to be hurt. In that, we were alike. For both of us loved him so much…

   "Pharaoh Akunamkanon's tomb was robbed. It… It was the thief, Bakura. He desecrated the tomb, but took no money. Only one thing…"

   Mahado paled. Tears filled his eyes, though he was too strong to let them fall. He knew… "The body?"

   His voice was soft, just a feeble whisper. It pained me to see him like this, the pain all the greater when I held onto his mind, his thoughts. Why did I? Sometimes, I did not know. I just did not want him to suffer alone. I just wanted to be with him, to support him however I could. Even if the only thing I could do was to share his pain…

   He was torn. He was the priest in charge of protecting the Pharaoh's Tomb, the tomb into which Bakura had broken. He blamed himself, blamed his own incompetence. The feeling swirled inside him, inside me, a maelstrom of hatred. For himself.

   "It's not your fault, love," I murmured, wrapping my arms around his chest and burying my face in his soft hair. For once, he did not protest. It was just as well. He needed the comfort, and I needed to comfort him, to love him, to assure him of my devotion. "It happened while you were on leave. And remember, this is Bakura, not just a normal bandit. He has powers."

   I felt him shake his head, but he did not move away. If anything, he came closer, turning to face me and pressing his cheek against my chest. I was shocked to see tears. Mahado did not cry. He was too strong, too proud to cry. Yet now…

   "I have failed."

   The words were whispered so softly, I almost did not hear. Or perhaps what I heard was an echo of his mind.

   "Shhhhhh," I murmured softly. I did not know what I was doing, what I _could do, only that I must make him feel better. "Why don't we… um…" My mind searched for an idea. "Why don't we go to my room? Some rest will do you good. You are too tired."_

   Mana understood. We needed to be alone. It was clear now, that Mahado had chosen me over her. She felt no reproach, only sadness. I felt no smugness from this "victory", just relief and joy. But this was only the first step.

   Even as I wondered how to calm down my sweet Dark, Mana was already running towards the palace.

   "I will inform the Pharaoh of your whereabouts!" she called over her shoulder.

   I smiled in gratitude and scooped the object of my affection into my arms, cradling him against my body. He was so warm, so soft, so light… He was like a snow-white feather, borne upon the wind, tasting of honey, of sunlight… and of darkness.

   "P-put me down!" he declared weakly, a pink flush rising to his cheeks. "I can walk!"

   "No you can't." There was no way I would let go of him. Not when he was finally in my arms. My emotions riled in my heart, fierce, passionate, all-consuming. My little mage, Dark, was starting to take over my every thought.

   Of course, _he would claim that he was __not my little mage, were he to have heard me._

   "What's so funny?" he asked suspiciously, glaring at me reproachfully. I had chuckled out loud.

   "Quit looking at me that way," I reprimanded, effectively changing the topic. "You know you enjoy this. Admit it, dear Mahado. You like being carried by me just as much as I like carrying you."

   We were in the hallways now. In the corridor right outside of my room, as a matter of fact. However, coming to my door, I hesitated. What if I could not control myself? What if passion, lust, instinct took over? Would my love for him be enough to force me to stop? I could only hope. No amount of pleasure was worth his pain. But I could not stay away…

   "Why?" he gasped out. "Why, Chaos? Why are you doing this to me? Why am I feeling like this? Why can't I hate you for surpassing me? Why is my heart following you, even when my mind is dead set against it?"

   I stared at him for a few seconds before answering. "I don't know. All I know is, I _must have you, or there would be no point in living. I want you, I need you… I love you…"_

   It was not the flashy speech I had prepared. It was neither flowery, nor elegant, but it was true. Perhaps it was too dramatic. Did it matter? My love was dramatic, my feelings intense.

   He nodded, accepting my explanation, thought neither of us understood it. "Let's go in, then."

   As we entered, he took a deep breath, slowly exhaling, as if submerging into an unknown depth and expecting to never come out again. Perhaps he was. Perhaps love held more peril for us than the evil powers threatening to destroy this land. Perhaps our own fires would consume our souls.

   I did not care, as my lips touched his, and we sank into the encompassing softness of our bed. Love, gentleness, pure emotions burst in front of our closed eyes. Eyes shut in bliss…

   "Ai… Love… Aishiteru…"

   I did not know who spoke, or if it was spoken at all. I did not think that he knew either. We were too absorbed with each other, with this feeling raging in our hearts. This feeling called "love"…


End file.
